


Shadowhunter Mafia AU Prompt's

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Shadowhunters Mafia AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.comTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbent pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.comNOT TAKING REQUESTS





	1. Simon/Alec/Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> lafourmii20 wanted: Hi! I’ve been too shy to send a prompt before but I really like your writing and I’ve seen you ship Alec/Magnus/Simon and that’s something I’d really like to see for the Mafia AU prompts. Downworlder mafia boss Magnus. Vampire Simon is Magnus’s protégé. Captured Alec serves as food for Simon and more (and Alec totally consents!) Intense feelings from blood sucking, dom Magnus, bottom Alec, top Simon, top Magnus, double penetration, multiple orgasms, and whatever kinks you wanna add! Thanks :)

“So you are going to join us tonight then?” Simon asked Magnus as the Don tossed his suit jacket over a nearby chair. 

“I finally closed the deal with the Seelie’s so yes I thought a celebration would be in order, how is our angel doing?” Magnus looked down at the bed where a naked Alexander Lightwood was sprawled out, keening softly as Simon stroked his hair. 

“Content to be here now, in fact, I think he’s rather happy to be here with us now, aren’t you angel?” Simon directed the last bit at Alec whose eyes opened and he smiled lazily up at Simon and Magnus. 

“Very happy, is it time for you to feed yet Simon?” Alec was pushing himself upright. 

“Maybe a bit later Alec, but what do you think about having some fun with me and Magnus here?” Simon asked as his eyes traced the now mainly for decoration deflect rune on the Shadowhunter’s neck and two puncture marks that he had allowed to scar over. 

“Okay,” Alec tipped his head up to Magnus with his eyes fluttering shut when Magnus chuckled and palmed his cheek. 

“Oh, I do love having fun with you angel.” Magnus crooned as he leaned down and took possession of Alec’s mouth. It left Alec breathless when their lips broke apart before Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and pushed his head down so he was eye level with the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Go on Alec, show the boss how much fun you are.” Simon crooned as he draped himself over Alec’s back and fingers pinched and tweaked Alec’s nipples teasingly. 

“My pleasure.” Alec mouthed at the outline of the Downworld Mafia’s boss’ cock. 

“Ah,” Magnus moaned as he unzipped his pants and let Alec get his mouth on the flesh of his cock. Alec let out a pleased noise as he took the head of the Warlock’s cock into his mouth and sucked. 

“Very good baby, just like that.” Simon urged as he moved his hand down and slowly started to pump Alec’s growing erection, loving the way it felt in his hand and the feel of Alec’s naked body against his own. 

“Get me nice and wet angel,” Magnus ordered as he watched the other two men with dark, lust filled eyes. Alec hummed around the length in his mouth as he started to bob his head and slurp lewdly around Magnus’ cock in order to get every inch wet. 

“How is he, Simon?” Magnus asked when Alec gagged on his cock for a moment while Simon’s fingers pressed into him from behind. 

“Still loose from our fun last night,” Simon said easily as he thrust three fingers in and out of Alec with ease. 

“Good, very good.” Magnus tugged Alec off his cock and smiled at the way his lips were swelling up and his eyes were clouding over with pleasure. 

“How do you feel about riding me, angel? I want to see you as you take my cock inside of you.” Magnus tipped Alec’s head up and smirked when Alec parted his lips eagerly. 

“What do you say, angel, put on a show for us?” Simon nipped at Alec’s neck and watched a shiver work down his spine at the playful brush of his fangs over the Shadowhunter’s skin. 

“Please let me…” Alec’s eyes rolled up into his head when Simon sank his fangs into his neck and drank just enough to release the blinding sensation of pleasure and the need for more through his veins. 

Magnus settled on the bed and settled Alec onto his waist and rubbed his erection against Alec’s perky ass and smiled up at Alec who looked out of it but still managed to move up and then dropped himself down onto the bosses cock and cry out in ecstasy. 

Magnus swore under his breath as he gripped Alec’s thin hips as he stared at Alec whose face was slack with bliss and eyes rolling up into his head and lips parting to gasp quietly. 

“You really are an angel, our angel.” Magnus moaned as he started to bounce Alec a bit before Simon nuzzled at Alec’s neck, licking at the skin by the rune. Magnus stilled Alec when he felt Simon’s fingers probing at the Shadowhunter’s hole. 

Alec stiffened up and Magnus quickly grasped Alec’s hands to give him a stable thing to hold onto. Simon sank his teeth into Alec’s neck again and started to actively feed and Magnus watched in amazement as every part of Alec relaxed and he sighed as he leaned back against Simon giving into the pleasure completely. 

“There we go, just relax for us, angel.” Magnus crooned as he reached behind Alec and helped a distracted Simon press his cock into Alec right next to his own. Alec let out a moan as he was stretched wider with each inch of Simon’s cock that soon was fully sheathed inside of him. 

“So good for us angel, so good.” Magnus praised as Simon retracted his fangs and licked the area clean of blood as he started thrusting into Alec. The only thing that was keeping the Shadowhunter upright was Simon’s arm across his torso like a steel band. 

Magnus curled his hand around Alec’s dripping cock and pressed his thumb against the wet slit and watched as Alec let out a hoarse cry as his cock spurted ropes of cum as his orgasm washed over him so intensely he passed out against Simon. 

“He does this sometimes, without his runes he’s basically human if not a bit more durable,” Simon said as he peppered Alec’s neck with kisses as his cock throbbed next to Magnus’ inside of Alec’s tight channel. Alec let out a soft moan as his eyes fluttered open and he gave a dazed smile to Simon and leaned in for a kiss before he grasped at Magnus’ shirt and tugged him upwards in order to kiss him as well. 

Alec gasped into Magnus’ mouth when the movement caused their cocks to shift inside of him and that was all Simon and Magnus needed to orgasm and fill the man between them with their cum. Magnus pressed feather-light kisses over every inch of skin he could get his lip so on while Simon nuzzled his bite marks on Alec’s neck and Alec stroked his fingers through both their hair as he enjoyed the sensations and obvious love the two were emitting for him even though he had seen them slaughter their enemies and make deals with other mafia groups.


	2. Alec/Jace + Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaraphoenix wanted: Mafia heir Sebastian having to earn his stripes by seducing rich influential power-couple Jalec who are like some kind of ambassadors and thus perfect to smuggly shit into the US. He accidentally falls in love with them. Ooops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She wanted plot so she got plot 
> 
> Tags: Mafia Heir Sebastian, rich couple Jalec, past mafia heir Alec, coffee shop set up

“Here we go, one latte with half and oh my god! I’m SO sorry Sir!” Sebastian purposely stumbled as he went to hand the pretty blond his coffee.

“Oh shit!” The blond yelped on reflex as the hot liquid landed on his pants, almost dropping his phone.

“Oh my god, I’m so, so, sorry!” Sebastian babbled as he grabbed napkins from the counter behind him and started rapidly dabbing at the coffee stains. 

“It’s okay, hey it’s okay.” The blond reassured the frantic man, their hands brushing as they both tried to dry the coffee stains. 

“This is such a disaster! It’s my first day and I’ve already messed up orders and now I spilled your coffee on you!” Sebastian trembled as he looked around to make sure his boss didn’t see. 

“Hey, take a breath for me okay?” The blond gripped Sebastian’s shoulders and the two locked eyes, Sebastian letting his lips part slightly as he made sure to take deep gulps of air. 

“Thank you, I just have had a shitty day you know?” Sebastian smiled waterily and the blond man chuckled knowingly. 

“I know what you mean, it’s honestly not the worst thing that could have happened. You could have tossed it in my face or something, so really don’t worry about it.” The blond offered making Sebastian give a small laugh. 

“I’m Jace,” Jace offered his hand and Sebastian shyly shook the offered hand. 

“Sebastian and please if you don’t mind waiting I can get you a replacement?” Sebastian tried not to let his grip linger on Jace’s hand. 

“I have the time,” Jace smiled as Sebastian scurried back to the coffee machines and worked at them to get the latte re-made. He glanced up to see Jace tapping on his phone and a soft smile appeared on his face.

“I didn’t spill a single drop this time,” Sebastian sounded proud of himself and Jace beamed up at him as he took the coffee. 

“So your day is looking up!” Jace said cheerfully as he sipped at the coffee and made a pleased sound. 

“I hope my clumsiness doesn’t turn you off of coming back Jace.” Sebastian looked at Jace though his eyelashes. 

“I think I just found my new favorite coffee place,” Jace winked as he lifted his cup to Sebastian in a salute. 

“Good, I’m glad. I can’t wait to see you in here again, I mean more often, I mean… I have to get back to cash, have a good day!” Sebastian flushed and hurried back to the coffee bar, hearing the amused twinkling laughter of Jace in the background. 

Once Jace was safely out of the store and out of sight, Sebastian stepped into the employee bathroom, locked the door and pulled out a burner phone. 

“It’s me, I made contact with Jace and he will be back and he should bring his husband in. I’ll make my move then.” Sebastian stated, voice cold and face emotionless.

“Good job son, make sure you get them wrapped around your finger and then we can start using their company’s supply line to fix our own supply problem.” Valentine sounded smug as only a Mafia Don could pull off. 

“Yes father,” Sebastian agreed before hanging up the phone and he looked at himself in the mirror. He just had to seduce his way into the couple’s bed and make sure they stayed obvious to the interruptions to their supply lines and he would finally prove his worth to his father and his place as heir. 

“This is no problem,” Sebastian told him reflection firmly. 

~~/~~

“This is a problem, god you are such an idiot sometimes.” Sebastian scolded himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid and dropped his hands in his hands, it had been weeks since he first ‘met’ Jace and then the next day he had met Alec, the man was standoff at first but they had shared a laugh over Jace and his coffee pants. Sebastian got Alec to warm up to him by giving him the best-tasting coffee he could and it seemed that he got them both hooked on the café’s coffee and from the lingering looks he had seen them both send his way more than once something else as well. 

They were insanely sweet, they had made a habit of dropping by daily to bring him either a sandwich for lunch or little treats or trinkets that reminded them of him, that was mainly Jace but Alec tended to bring the sandwiches more often than Jace. 

Sebastian had picked up enough about their company from the business calls or from the work they tended to do in one of the leather chairs by the far window of the café to know about their supply runs. However, his gut twisted into knots at the mere thought of telling his father about the information. 

“Seb? Are you okay?” Alec’s voice penetrated the wood of the door as he lightly knocked on it. Sebastian cursed he had been in the bathroom for a while and Alec was still in the café when he all but fled into the small room. 

“I’m fine, just needed a moment alone, I got a bit overwhelmed.” Sebastian steadied himself and answered as he opened the door. Alec gave him a soft smile and placed his hand on the small of the tall blond’s back as they walked back into the main area of the café together. 

“Come on, sit with me. I already cleared it with your boss.” Alec led them to his table that was tucked in the corner of the café, hiding them from the others in the room. Sebastian sank into the chair Alec held out for him like the gentleman he had been raised to be. Sebastian knew everything about Alexander and Jace Lightwood, well everything until he talked to them face to face and saw their layers and realized he was slowly peeling them away. 

“I understand pressure Seb, if you ever want to talk about it know that I’m here. Both Jace and I are here for you.” Alec reached across and boldly took Sebastian’s hand and laced their fingers together in public. Sebastian clung to the other man’s hand like it was a lifeline. 

“It’s just my father, he wants me to do something I’m not sure I can do anymore… Do something I don’t want to do anymore, not for his reasons at least.” Sebastian chose his words carefully. 

“I think I understand, my father and mother were very much the same way. I know you, Sebastian, you are headstrong and powerful in so many ways you may not even be aware of yet.” Alec said slowly, also picking his words carefully and Sebastian felt his heart give a twist as his cheeks actually heated up on their own free will. 

“However I think I know what this is about, Jace and I… We were your initiation right?” Alec said casually and Sebastian felt his jaw drop open. 

“How did you?” Sebastian trailed off when Alec chuckled. 

“I told you, my father and mother are the same as yours. Jace was my initiation but we fell in love and I took my parents for everything they had and that is how we got rich enough to fall into your radar when we moved to New York from London.” Alec explained, thumb rubbing over the back of Sebastian’s hand. 

“So you know.” Sebastian felt like a weight was lifted off his chest and shoulders and slumped in his chair.

“We know, Jace accepted me and we both can accept you. On the condition, we take you out on proper dates and together we can deal with your father.” Alec promised, darkness flashing in his eyes and Sebastian felt a smile cross his lips.

“It would be a pleasure.” Sebastian purred, excited for what would come next. 

“That’s the idea Seb.” Alec winked and Sebastian found himself blushing again, he was extremely glad he took this assignment all those months ago and suddenly his future looked a lot brighter.


	3. Magnus/Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: JAGNUS MAFIA AU. Magnus rules the underworld belly of New York. Jace is a newcomer from London (love me Dom's accent) so he is trying to get an in with Magnus. Magnus is impressed by the gutsy pretty boy and even more so when he sees how capable Jace is with a weapon, so he hires Jace as a bartender and secret added protection to the club where Magnus runs his business. One night over drinks after a successful deal, Magnus gets more from his bodyguard and decides to keep him for that too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Magnus, British Jace, bartender/bouncer Jace, oral sex, blow job, coming untouched, facial

Magnus flipped the collar of his jacket up high against his neck as he strode down the darkened streets of New York, the meeting with the other fractions of the underworld went long and as usual it was tedious. 

Magnus’ ear caught the sounds of a fight in a nearby alleyway and he was half tempted to stop and see if he could help, but he was exhausted and in no mood to get in a fight. A flash of bright blond hair caught his eye and Magnus found his feet coming to a standstill and his body twisting to look down the alleyway. 

“Heh, you’ll have to do better than that mate.” The owner of the blond hair, which was flopping in front of the handsome British man’s face and heterochromatic eyes said cockily as he flipped his hair back out of the way as he twisted a metal pipe around in his hand expertly. 

“You’re a fucking beast.” The man on the ground by the blond’s feet coughed out as he wiped blood on the back of his hand, his own face swelling up from the hits he took. 

“Yeah well, next time you’ll think twice about roughing up kids yeah?” The blond snapped, his foot shooting out to hit the man in the side again like he was reiterating his point. 

“Yeah, whatever man.” The injured man crawled to his feet and limped away while the blond dropped the pipe before dusting his hands off. He then shoved them into his jean pockets and started down the alleyway before disappearing through a door. 

Magnus let out a low whistle as he absorbed what he had just seen and how badly the other man was injured. Magnus took note of the dive bar’s name that was displayed in flickering neon lights. Magnus kept walking down the street towards his own club and made a mental note to track down this blond British man after all his club could use another bartender and or security guard. 

“You seem to be in a good mood, what did you do?” Catarina raised an eyebrow at her best friend when Magnus flopped down onto the couch he basically used as a throne in Pandemonium. 

“I found an angel, an angel who can fight and has a mouthwatering accent.” Magnus gushed as he held out his hand and a waiter put a martini in his hand quickly and backed off while Magnus sipped at it absently.

“So you want me to track him down and convince him to take a job here?” Catarina knew Magnus too well. 

“Please and thank you, it looks like he works at that dive bar off of 5th.” Magnus did love his Catarina and she just waved him off as she pulled out her phone to get the information she needed. 

~~/~~ 

“Why hello there.” Magnus bit his lower lip as arousal shot through his body at the sight of the blond from the alleyway behind the bar of his club clad in the uniform of black dress pants with matching bow tie and suspenders over a white dress shirt. 

“Hello Sir, what can I get you?” The blond beamed at Magnus cheerfully, his accent even more swoon-worthy when matched up the blond’s handsome face. 

“Glitter martini handsome.” Magnus winked as he leaned on the bar top and was thankful the uniforms had nametags and he finally got to see what this blond angel was called and somehow Jace fit him perfectly. 

“Coming right up,” Jace said as he twisted his body with flourishes to make the drink for Magnus who couldn’t stop his eyes from raking up and down every inch of Jace’s figure.

“One glitter martini Sir.” Jace set the glass down in front of Magnus with a soft smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Jace, keep the change.” Magnus pushed a large bill towards Jace who took it with a slight blush and a grateful smile. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Jace took the offered bill and Magnus swirled the drink in his fingers as he looked at Jace over the brim of the glass, he was pleased Jace was looking back at him with just as much interest as Magnus felt. 

“Magnus! Some dumbasses are causing a scene and normal security isn’t working this time.” Catarina sighed as she slid into the empty space next to Magnus, sporting a pinched look on her face. 

“Alright, give me a minute.” Magnus sighed as he sipped at his drink. 

“If it’s such a problem, I can take care of them for you?” Jace spoke up almost shyly as he wiped down a wine glass. 

“Would you?” Magnus lit up at the idea of seeing Jace in action again. 

“Of course, but I don’t know what my boss will think if I get into a fight during my shift,” Jace smirked and Magnus was glad he was drinking his martini lest he moaned a bit at the way the smirk just made Jace even more attractive. 

“Good thing your boss has no problem with it,” Magnus winked and color flushed Jace’s pale cheeks in realization. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll be right back after I deal with this trash.” Jace gave a small bow and he sauntered off, leaving Magnus and Catarina to watch him go. 

“You’re going to watch aren’t you?” Catarina said simply as she ordered a drink from another bartender. 

“Of course I am, I’m not missing this for anything.” Magnus winked at Catarina before hurrying off to watch Jace handle the people who dared to cause trouble in his club. 

~~/~~

“So mafia boss huh?” Jace asked as he looked at Magnus in the mirror while scrubbing his hands clean of the blood of the man he had just taken out when the man dared to get too close to Magnus’ unguarded back during a business meeting and well things had been exposed. 

“That doesn’t seem to shock you?” Magnus raised an eyebrow from where he was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom attached to his office. The music pounding dully through the walls even with the soundproofing of his office, the club could still be heard. 

“I’m not exactly innocent, you have no idea where I’ve worked before back in England and well I did hear about Pandemonium and Magnus Bane when I first came to New York.” Jace dried his hand on a small towel as he turned to face Magnus. 

“Yet you still took my job offer?” Magnus was interested even more now. 

“It’s a good job and I get to fight whenever someone causes issues and well you’re Magnus Bane so I don’t see a downside here.” Jace tossed the towel onto the counter and smiled when Magnus held up two glasses of wine, he took the one offered to him. 

“Well then, to a successful partnership and to the deal I finally made with the other fractions in New York.” Magnus raised his glass and Jace clinked the rims of the glasses together.

“To us,” Jace murmured and they locked eyes as they sipped their wine and tension filled the room and Jace tightened his fingers on the stem of the wine glass. 

“To us, did you have any ideas of how else we should celebrate this?” Magnus said slowly not wanting to show how much he wanted the pretty blond only a few feet away from him. 

“Well, I have an idea if you’re interested in it and well if it doesn’t affect my job here…” Jace said slowly as he stepped closer to Magnus until they were pressed together and tension sparking between them. 

“Nothing between us romantically or sexually will affect your job here Jace I promise,” Magnus promised and smiled when Jace relaxed and took their wine glasses, setting them down on a nearby counter. 

“Sit down and relax for me, Mr. Bane.” Jace’s voice was low and full of lust, Magnus smiled and sank into one of the chairs in front of his desk and let out a soft gasp when Jace gracefully sank to his knees in front of Magnus. 

Jace pushed Magnus’ legs open and leaned between the new space. Magnus leaned down and tangled his fingers through the soft blond hair and tugged Jace up into a kiss. Jace moaned and melted into the kiss as he ran his hands up to Magnus’ belt and tugged it open and soon the fly followed as well. 

“Are you sure Jace?” Magnus asked softly when their kiss broke.

“I really want to,” Jace said as he nuzzled his cheek against Magnus’ thigh. Magnus leaned back in his chair and slowly twisted his fingers through the blond hair and relaxed as Jace mouthed at the front of his boxers and soon slender fingers tugged down the waistband of his boxers. 

“Then don’t let me stop you.” Magnus moaned out when the cool air of his office brushed over his naked erection and his hips lifted up on reflex when Jace swallowed down his cock in one smooth movement. 

Jace moaned around the length in his mouth, unable to stop himself. The weight and taste of Magnus’ cock was divine and Jace was sure he could easily get addicted to it. He mentally shook his head to snap himself out of those thoughts and slowly pulled his head and sucked hard at the head of the thick cock. Jace peered up at Magnus who was covering his mouth with one hand and clutching at the arm of the chair with the other, his cheeks stained with a blush and his hips were absently twitching. 

The sight was erotic and Jace could feel his own cock pressing at the zipper of his pants but he focused on dragging his tongue up the underside of Magnus’ cock before he mouthed at the mafia boss’s ball sac and then licked his way back down to the tip. Jace closed his eyes and hollowed out his cheeks, he placed his hands on Magnus’ knees and started to bob his head. He took all of Magnus’ cock in his mouth with skill, not gagging once and he did this a few times. Jace felt Magnus’ cock throb and twitch in his mouth and the blond just knew the other man was getting close. Jace prodded at the silt of Magnus’ cock with his tongue for a moment before he deep-throated his boss with gusto and he knew by the cry Magnus let escape his mouth that his self-control had snapped. 

Jace barely pulled off of Magnus’ cock in time and let out a wounded noise when he felt Magnus’ cum land on his face and a damp spot spreading across his own crotch, his cheeks flaming at the realization. 

Magnus breathed deeply as he came down from his orgasmic high and almost got hard again when he looked down at the blond between his legs. Jace’s pretty face was even prettier now, painted with Magnus’ cum. The blond’s lips were pink, swelling up from use and shiny with saliva and cum. His eyes were hazy and his own knees were parted wide to show Magnus a dark spot in the fabric. 

“You are something else Jace, coming just from sucking my cock. I think I’ll have to keep you, how does that sound?” Magnus cupped Jace’s chin and tilted the blond’s head back so their eyes could meet.

“Yes, Boss.” Jace agreed breathlessly.

“Good boy.”


	4. Jace/Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Jimon arranged marriage AU? The Circle and the Night Children decide to tie their organizations together through a wedding; Val just wants to use Jace as a mole to get in. Wedding night, Simon notices his new husband was getting abused, they don't have sex insead Jace tells Simon all about Val. Protective Simon. Si and Raph tearing Val apart. THEN wedding night with lots of praise and gentleness from Si

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Jimon, abusive Valentine, arranged marriage, married Jimon, hints of violence, gentle sex, praise kink, hand job, consent is sexy, anal fingering, anal sex

“I can’t even believe you of all people are married,” Maia beamed as she whacked Simon on the shoulder. Simon still in his wedding tux smiled sheepishly at her as he twisted the golden band on his ring finger. 

“I know right? I was asked if I wanted to do this and well, you know me. I’m not exactly one for dating so I figured maybe an arranged marriage was the way to go? I mean have you met Jace? He’s amazing and beautiful and kind of the whole package for me.” Simon smiled dopily as his eyes sought out his new husband. Simon tilted his head as he saw Jace’s shoulders slumped and his eyes turned downwards as a bald man talked to him. 

“Si? Si? Earth to Si?” Maia waved her hand in front of Simon’s face. 

“What, oh sorry Maia. I uh… I’ll be right back yeah?” Simon pushed away from the wall the two had been leaning against when he watched the man jerk his chin at the door and Jace solemnly followed the older man, eyes trained on the floor. Simon was getting a bad feeling and needed to make sure his husband was okay. 

Simon hurried to the door and quietly, thanking every god out there that the hinges didn’t squeak as it swung open just enough for him to see into the room. Simon gripped his glass tighter and gritted his teeth at the sight that greeted him.

“Now you will do whatever it takes to make your new husband happy am I understood, Jonathan? Anything he wants, if he wants you to spread your legs like a whore then you will. The Circle depends on a good relationship with the Night Children and it is your duty to ensure that it stays that way. Once you are well enough into their graces then you will start feeding the Circle their plans and moves, if you don’t well something bad may happen to your new husband and your precious adoptive siblings.” Valentine looked and sounded smug in a way that made Simon’s blood boil, but what really did it was the sullen and defeated way Jace was taking all of it. The blond didn’t say a single word, his eyes were on the floor by his father’s feet and a small wince went through his body every so often, mainly when his father said he would spread his legs and when Simon and his siblings were threatened. 

Simon wanted to barge into the room and show Valentine exactly why Raphael made him his right-hand man and just wrap Jace up in a blanket and hide him from the dangers of their world. Simon knew nothing could happen at the wedding, it would turn into all-out war and neither side wanted that. Simon breathed through his nose and stepped away from the room, knowing if he heard any more than he would lose it and that wouldn’t do, he had to play his cards very carefully now if he was to get Jace away from that abusive man with no consequences. 

Simon plastered on a smile and talked with the other guests as what was expected but he made eye contact with Raphael who raised an eyebrow but nodded in silent understanding. They would talk later and Simon would tell him everything about what he saw and heard, Raphael was not on to stand for abuse in any form. 

“Hi husband mine, want to get out of here?” Jace wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist, nuzzling his neck with a lazy smile on his face.

“Sounds good to me husband mine.” Simon agreed, tugging Jace close and making sure to direct him out the door that was farthest from his father. The guests cheered and shouted their farewells as the married couple left the venue into a waiting car that would take them to their shared flat. Jace was practically on Simon’s lap, the two trading heated kisses but Simon kept his hands firmly on the blonde's waist and used that hold to keep him away from his growing interest in his pants. 

“Let’s go home, okay baby?” Simon brushed back the blond bangs from Jace’s forehead tenderly when their kiss broke and the car arrived at their building. 

“Home…” Jace murmured more to himself, not meaning for Simon to hear but the brunet did anyways. Simon laced their fingers together and they made their way up to their penthouse, it was a nice wedding gift from Raphael and Lily. 

“Come on, we have to make this official don’t we?” Jace wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled Simon towards their bedroom. 

“Excited aren’t we?” Simon laughed quietly but he saw the nerves evident in Jace’s eyes, as he lay on the bed, obviously content to let Simon take control. Simon crawled on top of Jace and nuzzled their noses together before giving Jace the gentlest of kisses. 

“It’s been a long day baby, let’s just get some sleep tonight. I never thought being social would be so exhausting you know.” Simon tried to joke as he rolled onto the bed next to Jace and face with him an easy smile. 

“Yeah, sleep is good with me…” Jace said, relief evident to Simon and he knew he made the right call. 

“Night husband mine,” Simon said minutes later when they both were washed and in their sleep clothes. 

“Night husband mine,” Jace whispered back and subconsciously snuggled closer to Simon’s body heat, their breath mingling together and Simon felt more in love than he ever had before. He would get Jace away from Valentine and the two of them would be happy together, Simon would make sure of it.

~~/~~

“You ready to do this?” Raphael asked as he and Simon adjusted their gloves as they stood outside of the room their members had tossed Valentine into. The man was upset and drunk at a bar when he hadn’t been able to contact Jace or get any information about the Night Children’s movements in the past month. Simon had kept Jace busy with friends and actual family (the Lightwoods) and somehow it ended up with Jace redecorating the whole flat, but it made Jace happy so Simon was happy. 

“More than anything, I want him dealt with and my husband to be free of him,” Simon said firmly as he double-checked his weapons. 

“You really are in love, you’re lucky we all like your blond as well. Besides taking Valentine out of the world will be a genuine pleasure.” Raphael commented his last words ending with a bloodthirsty smile that Simon mirrored before the door opened and the two stepped in.

~~/~~

 

A few days later Simon was in the kitchen, humming absently as he made a sandwich, another one already waiting for Jace for whenever he comes home. 

“Si?” Jace called out as he entered the flat, the door closing behind him automatically.

“In the kitchen!” Simon called back on reflex as he turned to greet his husband. 

“You wonderful, insane man!” Jace launched himself into Simon’s arms, fusing their mouths together in a passion filled kiss. Simon hugged him close and kissed back, unsure what brought this on but was pleased with it nonetheless, he loved kissing Jace. 

“I don’t know how you did it or how you managed to make it look like a car crash, but thank you. Thank you.” Jace kissed Simon’s face with each word making the brunet laugh happily. 

“What are you babbling on about husband mine?” Simon teased, heart, pounding in his chest. 

“I won’t say anything, but just… Thank you, Simon, really, thank you.” Jace nuzzled Simon’s nose with his own, it had become a habit for the two of them. 

“You are mine and I am yours, that’s just the way it is,” Simon said simply and Jace’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

“You are mine and I am yours,” Jace repeated and leaned in for another kiss. 

“What do you say husband mine, is it time for our wedding night yet?” Jace asked, eyes fluttering as Simon mouthed at his neck when their kiss broke. 

“Are you sure?” Simon breathed in the blond’s ear, not wanting to push Jace. 

“Please Simon, make love to me?” Jace was blushing deeply now, not used to having to say the words.

“Whatever you want husband mine.” Simon lifted Jace up into his arms bridal style and stepped over the threshold of their bedroom, Jace clinging to his neck and laughing softly as he did so. 

“If you don’t like something, just whack me or tell me to stop or something okay? I want this to be good for both of us.” Simon said seriously when he found himself on all fours on top of Jace, but this time their lips were spit covered and clothed erections were pressed together. 

“I will the same goes for you as well husband mine,” Jace said firmly and Simon couldn’t help himself, so he kissed him again. Their clothes ended up in a pile at the foot of the bed without any words being said and Simon had his hand wet with lube and curled around both their cocks.

“Oh, oh!” Jace gasped as he tossed his arms above his head to grip at the pillow behind him as Simon rubbed his thumb over the heads of their cocks. 

“God look at you, you’re perfect for me Jace.” Simon praised unable to help himself and beamed at the blush that graced Jace’s face and the cute way the blond worried his lower lip at the praise. 

“I can’t wait to see you come, baby, you’re going to just glow.” Simon was already imagining it. 

“No, not yet, I want. Oh fuck, I want you inside of me first.” Jace managed to get out, hiking his right leg up around Simon’s waist, tugging him closer. 

“Yes, oh yeah let’s do that.” Simon babbled as he rocked his hips against Jace’s on reflex. 

“Okay baby, can you sit on my lap for me?” Simon grabbed the lube and positioned himself against the headboard of the bed, hand extended to Jace. 

“Like this?” Jace asked as he straddled Simon’s lap, moaning as their cocks brushed together again. 

“Just like that, such a good boy. Now hold onto me okay?” Simon praised and smiled when Jace hide his face in his neck and clutched at his shoulders as he quickly obeyed the order. 

“Don’t forget to breathe okay husband mine, this will feel weird at first.” Simon reminded, warming the lube against his fingers before he traced Jace’s tight pucker, wetting the skin. 

“I’ll be okay,” Jace said firmly and let out a breathy moan when Simon slowly eased the tip of his wet finger into him. Simon used his free arm to wrap around the blond’s waist and hold him in place as he worked the rest of his finger into his husband. 

“So tight baby, relax for me.” Simon crooned as he crooked his finger and rubbed at Jace’s walls, trying to loosen him up. 

“Another, fuck give me another one,” Jace demanded, voice hitching as he pushed down on Simon’s finger. 

“Greedy,” Simon chuckled but he still slowly eased his middle finger into Jace next to his index finger. 

“God you’re so tight baby, are you sure you want to wait until I’m inside of you?” Simon slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Jace, stretching his husband up slowly and tenderly. 

“Yes, oh god yes I do, fucking hell,” Jace swore, face flush and blond hair stuck to his damp skin as he rocked back down onto Simon’s fingers, whimpering when a third was pushed into him causing his cock to spurt pre-cum. 

“Are you ready for me baby?” Simon was hanging on by a thread by this point and his cock was aching with the need to be buried inside of Jace’s tight, warm body. 

“I’ve been ready, just hurry up.” Jace huffed before his eyes rolled up into his head when Simon withdrew his fingers, slicked his cock up and pressed the blunt head of his length against Jace’s loosened hole. 

“We’re going to take this nice and slow baby, you are going to feel every inch of me,” Simon promised as he held Jace close to him and inhaled sharply when the head of his cock popped into Jace’s tight channel. It took everything Simon had not to come right then and there, he wanted to so badly but he wanted to make it good for Jace as well.

“Simon, ohhhh!” Jace moaned, digging his nails into the flesh of Simon’s shoulders as his body trembled. Simon was right; Jace could feel every inch of his cock as the length was slowly pushed into him. Simon rubbed at Jace’s shaking hips and caressed the globes of his ass, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as the two moved together. Jace let out a sob when he felt Simon’s balls press against his ass and he could feel Simon deep inside of him, it was mind-blowing and Jace wasn’t sure he could handle it when Simon started to move.

“You’re doing so damn well baby, you took me so well. I’m so impressed with you, honestly Jace you are so perfect.” Simon knew he was rambling but he would never stop praising Jace and if he stopped talking he would come, Jace’s body had a vice grip around his cock and it was heavenly. 

“You, you can move, oh fuck you can move.” Jace panted out, leaning back to shake his hair out of his eyes and was glad to see Simon looked as wrecked as he felt. 

“Okay, okay.” Simon nodded and with his fingers tight on Jace’s hips he slowly lifted Jace up just enough before letting him drop back down. Both of them moaned sharply at the new sensation. 

“Do that again,” Jace demanded breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Simon agreed and repeated the action, this time lifting Jace up off his cock just a bit more. 

“Yes!” Jace keened as the drop forced Simon deeper. Jace took control and with his hands firm on Simon’s shoulders he started to ride Simon, their bodies pressed firmly together and then their lips as Jace bounced up and down on his husbands cock. 

“Make me come, Simon, oh fuck, please, please.” Jace babbled as he arched his back, he needed his release and he needed it now. 

“I got you, baby, just let go.” Simon quickly jerked Jace off, twisting his wrist just right and watched as Jace came apart at the seams with a loud cry. Jace’s cum coated Simon’s hand and his own chest, his back was beautifully arched and his eyes were closed. His face was completely slack and relaxed in pure bliss as his body gave small shudders every so often as Simon stroked him through his orgasm. Simon was so enraptured with the sight of Jace orgasming that his own took him by surprise. 

Simon buried his face in Jace’s neck as he gasped out his husband’s name, hips stuttering as he thrust up into the blond’s clenching hole. Jace absently dragged his fingers through Simon’s hair and down his back as the two gasped and panted through their post-orgasmic bliss. 

“I love you husband mine,” Simon whispered unable to help himself.

“I love you too husband mine, so very much,” Jace whispered back before burying his face in Simon’s hair to hide his happy smile and flushed cheeks.


	5. Jace/Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaraphoenix wanted:   
> Mafia AU where Raphael is a mafioso and leader of the Night Children, while Jace is a cop. But Raph is not allowed to just get rid of Jace and his partner Alec, because Alec's the boyfriend of Raphael's surrogate father and both those cops are under Magnus Bane's protection (not knowing what pulls Magnus has in the underworld, or Downworld, if you will *wiggles eyebrows*). Slowly, Raphael grows fond of Jace and finds himself falling for the cop. Bonus: Mags + Raph bonding moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Raphael and Magnus, Police Officers Alec and Jace, awkward flirting

“He is getting on my last nerve papa!” Raphael seethed as he took the offered drink from Magnus, his surrogate father and mentor. 

“Who is, Simon? I thought he was calmer now that you gave him some responsibilities for the Night Children?” Magnus sipped his own drink as he settled on the couch next to Raphael. 

“No not him, that idiotic blond cop.” Raphael huffed as he took a long gulp of his drink. 

“Ah Jace, what did he stumble into this time?” Magnus had heard nothing but compliments about Officer Jace Wayland since Raphael was introduced to the blond one night at Pandemonium. All Magnus wanted was to introduce the boy he thought as his own son to the light of his life Officer Alec Lightwood and somehow he had started a war between Alec’s best friend and partner at work and Raphael. 

“That’s just the thing! He came to the hotel to just have a drink, he was surprised to see me there and started to talk to me!” Raphael exclaimed, cheeks flushing as he spoke and Magnus had to fight back the urge to chuckle. 

“What did you two talk about?” Magnus prodded as he took a sip of his drink to hide a smile. 

“The weather! Can you believe that? The weather! It was the oddest conversation I’ve ever had,” Raphael didn’t seem to notice how amused Magnus was. 

“Was he making eye contact at all?” Magnus pressed.

“No, he was playing with the label on his beer.” Raphael didn’t see what Magnus was getting at.

“Ah okay, well do you think he will be back?” Magnus steered them away from that train of thought and took a sip again when Raphael looked flustered at the mere thought of Jace returning. 

“He won’t unless he wants me to get really annoyed,” Raphael muttered as he knocked back his drink. Magnus couldn’t wait to tell Alec about this when his love got home.

~~/~~

“Jace again?” Magnus handed Raphael his drink two weeks later, the brunet slumped against the arm of Magnus’ couch. 

“Yes papa, but I just don’t understand. We talk about the most mundane things and honestly, our booze isn’t worth the trek from his work to the hotel.” Raphael looked puzzled instead of annoyed so Magnus was calling it progress. 

“Maybe he’s going for the company?” Magnus decided to press a bit just to see if Raphael would pick up on it. 

“Lily is a bartender but her people skill leave a lot to be desired, that’s why she is head of security for me. Simon can’t mix alcohol to save his life but won’t shut up, I can’t possibly see Jace coming all that way to deal with them.” Raphael puzzled over his bartenders and why Jace a cop would go to his hotel, his base of operations, a hive of underworld activity for ‘company’. 

“Who else could he be going to talk with then?” Magnus was honestly starting to feel a bit bad for his surrogate son. 

“…Is he dirty? No way, he and Alec are squeaky clean and under your protection, so no Mafioso will go near them unless they have a death wish.” Raphael’s eyebrows furrowed and Magnus felt like facepalming but the surge of pleasure beat out the urge at the fact that he had so much pull that no one would dare touch Alec and Jace in this city. 

“I’m sure it will come to you, or you could just ask him the next time he shows up for a drink?” Magnus just hoped the two would talk soon; there was only so much he could take. 

“Maybe I’ll do that next time, thank you, papa.” Raphael smiled gratefully and Magnus couldn’t resist but leaning forward and patting Raphael’s cheek lovingly. 

~~/~~

“So what did Jace do this time?” Magnus asked dramatically as he swept into his living room, his and Raphael’s standard drinks in his hands. He paused when he saw Raphael smiling, it was a soft hidden smile but it was a smile Magnus hadn’t seen Raphael give in a long time. Raphael was looking at a single sunflower in his hand and admiring it like it was priceless jewels. 

“Did Jace give you that?” Magnus sat on the couch next to Raphael this time, setting the glasses down feeling like Raphael wouldn’t need it this time. 

“He did, then he asked me on a date. A proper dinner date, he was blushing and unsure but determined to ask me out.” Raphael was actually blushing and he was gently tracing each petal of the flower in his hand. 

“I assumed you accepted?” Magnus couldn’t help but smile; Alec had told Magnus that he had talked some sense into Jace the other night. The two hoped the blond would get his head out of his ass soon and apparently they were right. 

“I did, I was so shocked that I said yes… I thought about it after and papa I really want to go. I want to date Jace, I want to talk to him and see that idiotic smile and have him wait at the bar for me.” Raphael smiled unsurely at Magnus.

“I’m so happy for you Raphael darling, you deserve to be happy and despite his cocky exterior Jace is a good man who will treat you right.” Magnus tugged Raphael into his side and carded his fingers through Raphael’s hair. 

“Will you help me?” Raphael whispered into Magnus’ jacket.

“Always darling, always,” Magnus promised with a kiss to Raphael’s forehead, pleased his Raphael finally was finding someone to be happy with.


	6. Raphael/Jace/Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofstarlightandbows wanted: Simon/Jace/Raphael. mob boss Raph/his accountant Simon/body guard and/or right hand Jace. Jace is caught up in a deal that goes wrong and a fight breaks out. he makes it out fine but roughed up and bloodied. Raph and Simon take care of him, lots of gentle sexy times from simon with Raph watching and him and Simon taking care of him and washing him his hair , giving jace a rub down, rimming, fingering, any kinks welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Boss Raphael, guard Jace, accountant Simon, Asexual Raphael, anal fingering, rimming, massaging

“I can’t believe they dared to touch you,” Raphael growled as he took in the cuts and bruises on their blond’s body and face as Simon helped Jace lower himself into the soaker tub.

“Yeah, they got a few good hits in.” Jace gritted his teeth as the warm water hit his healing cuts but he soon sighed when he settled into the water.

“Just a few huh?” Simons' eyes flashed dangerously before handing Raphael the shampoo knowing Raphael needed the contact with their lover.

“Oh yeah just a few,” Jace stated not wanting to worry his lovers further and knew that if he told them how bad it actually was New York would become a battlefield between the two gangs.

“Mmmn that feels good Raph.” Jace moaned as Raphael’s fingers dragged through his hair and worked the shampoo into his blond locks.

The bathroom sank into a comfortable silence as Raphael tenderly took care of Jace until he was fully cleaned and half out of it. Simon lifted Jace out of the tub and dried him off with a fluffy towel before the two guided Jace into their bedroom and Jace flopped flat onto his stomach with his head buried in a pillow.

“Oh yup that’s a good spot.” Jace moaned as Simon did his fingers into a certain spot on his back and he basically went boneless on the bed.

“Want me to take care of you baby?” Simon whispered as he cupped Jace's ass while Raphael sat by the head of the bed and tangled his fingers in Jace's blond hair.

“Please.” Jace whimpered when Simon traced his rim teasingly.

“Whatever you want baby, you deserve to relax.” Simon grabbed a bottle of oil and coated his hands with it before digging his fingers into Jace’s shoulders and smiled at the helpless moan Jace made as he shifted his head to ear on Raphael’s thigh making the Brunet smile and card his fingers through his hair.

“Si!” Jace moaned as Simon massaged Jace's rim and slowly pressed a finger into his hole making Jace's body jerk up.

“Easy baby, I’ve got you.” Simon crooned as he eased his index fully into Jace and hooked it making Jace jump and gasp.

“We’re here now Jace, we’ve got you,” Raphael promised already making plans on taking out the Morgenstern’s so they no longer posed a threat to Jace.

Jace buried his face against Raphael’s leg as he jumped against the mattress below him as his cock throbbed with need as Simon added a second finger into him and slowly, tenderly stretched him open.

“You’re going to come just like this baby, with me playing with and stretching your hole until you're a boneless mess for us. Totally relaxed and pliant.” Simon promised and Jace let out a soft noise and Raphael breathed out slowly at the thought of seeing Jace totally blissed out.

“Okay, Yes, that please Si.” Jace moaned out as Simon spread his fingers wider and swiped his tongue over the bottom half of Jace's hole. Jace swore and jerked against the bed again as Simon edged his tongue into him.

Raphael placed a strong hand in the middle of Jace’s shoulder blades to keep him from moving off of the bed and to let Simon work his magic.

Jace clutched at Raphael as moans spilled from his mouth as Simon scissored his fingers and thrust his tongue in and out of Jace's hole.

“Go on Jace just let go for us,” Raphael ordered and smiled when Jace let out a cry and a whole body shudder as his orgasm washed over him just from Raphael’s order and Simons talented tongue and fingers.

“Sh, sh you did real good for us baby.” Simon eased his mouth and fingers out of Jace and curled up on the other side of Raphael letting his headrest on the bosses other thigh.

“Happy to be home.” Jace slurred as he hazily looked up at his lovers who smiled back at him echoing the sentiment.


	7. Maia/Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimmycup wanted: For mafia prompts: Jaia. Maia is a mafia boss who kidnaps Jace thinking he is a son of her rival gang boss Valentine... Only to find out he run away from home at 10, is innocent, very handsome and likes to talk back when held at gunpoint and there was another JC (Sebby). But oh well, they both end up totally fine with the misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Maia, Innocent Jace, flirting, banter, misunderstanding

“You may be pretty but I don’t think you’re stupid, I can tell you’re awake.” Maia stated almost lazily as she kept her gun steadily pointed at the blond who was ‘asleep’ on the cot her guards had dropped him on when they brought him to the safe house. 

“This mattress is just so comfy I thought I would savor it a bit longer is all.” The blond retorted as his oddly entrancing heterochromia eyes fluttered open and looked Maia. Her breath caught in her chest and mentally swore, as something wasn’t right. Nowhere in any photos or reports did it show that Jonathan Morgenstern had heterochromia. 

“You’re Jonathan Morgenstern, I have to say. I’m underwhelmed.” Maia chose her words carefully and watched as confusion then a sharp edge flash over the blond’s face. Jace pushed himself into a seated position, eyes trained on Maia like he was ignoring the fact he was at gunpoint after being kidnapped. 

“I am Jonathan but I’m not him, I ran away from that sick fucker the moment I could manage it. I’m Jace Wayland and I’m of no one important.” Jace stated firmly. Maia felt her arm waver a bit as she took in the new information and compared it to what she knew of JC as those in the darker circles of New York knew him as. This Jace didn’t match any of those, he was innocent and soft and smart-mouthed but he wasn’t the man she was looking for. 

“I wouldn’t say that Jace Wayland, you are of importance now. After all, you have been brought into my world now and no one here is unimportant.” Maia said slowly as she flipped the safety back onto her gun and sheathed it in her thigh holster that was tight across her thigh from where she was sitting. 

“I’m sorry to say but I have no idea who you are or why I was even brought here.” Jace raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a bit in interest. His eyes flicking down to the holster and slowly back up Maia’s body making her smile a bit. 

“I’m Maia Roberts, head of the Jade Wolf Familia,” Maia said proudly, she had taken over when Luke had left to raise Clary properly, away from the Mafia world.

“Jade Wolf? You mean that amazing Chinese food place down by the docks? Damn, I didn’t see that coming.” Jace said honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck but was still relaxed even after Maia revealing her position of power. 

“I’ll take that compliment, you seem like a nice guy Jace, an innocent one at that.” Maia leaned forward on her knees and resisted the urge to just pin the pretty blond to the bed and ravish him. She had to think this through, she had gotten to him too easily and the Circle could find him if she let him go and well she highly doubted valentine and his insane son would let Jace leave so easily again. 

“I’m sensing a but here and I don’t think I want to know what will come after that,” Jace said warily, but Maia saw the flash of excitement in his eyes before he stamped it down. 

“I found you easily Jace, we are small compared to the Circle and if I just let you go then they will find you. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what could happen if Valentine finds you again.” Maia said gently, reaching out and placing her hand on his knee in what she hoped was a comforting way. 

“This is your nice way of telling me I won’t be allowed to leave any time soon?” Jace swallowed nervously, wetting his lips absently but not missing how Maia’s eyes tracked his tongue. 

“Only at first, I’ll arrange transport for you out of the city and the Circle’s reach, but for now I’ll need to hide you,” Maia said slowly, mind already working even if one side of her wanted to keep him at her side. He would make a pretty prize but she pushed those thoughts to the side harshly. 

“I appreciate it, Miss Maia, I would rather die than go back to that madman.” Jace slumped in relief, it was so much better than what his mind had been conjuring up even if staying at the Mafia boss’s side did sound appealing. 

“I am not a savage Jace, now you said Jade Wolf has amazing Chinese food, I say we go try some out and see if it still holds true?” Maia stood up and offered her hand to Jace. Jace dropped his feet to the ground and laced their fingers together and the two smiled almost in unison at the other’s skin on theirs. 

“Chinese does sound wonderful right now,” Jace agreed and was content to let Maia lead the way and take care of everything and Jace just hoped he wouldn’t do something stupid like fall in love before the arrangements are made. 

Maia on the other hand just hoped she could go through with making the arrangements to get Jace out; she was always weak to pretty blond’s and this one had steel in his spine and that made her heart beat a bit faster. The first step was Chinese and they would go from there and then maybe one day, well you never know.


	8. Magnus/Jace/Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted:  
> Malace. Have I done Malace yet? My brain is stupid, I apologize. *frowns* Mafia boss Magnus, bodyguard Alec, both in an established relationship. Jace the innocent barkeeper at the Pandemonium, blissfully unaware of what is going on in the dark. Also blissfully aware of Magnus and Alec flirting with him! *grins broadly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Malec flirting with Jace, obvious jace, bartender jace, mafia boss magnus, bodyguard alec, secret admirers, gifts

“Can I help you, Mr. Bane?” Jace asked the owner of Pandemonium politely as he wiped down his area of the bar. He only had this job a few weeks and he really didn’t want to offend his boss. 

“Oh don’t mind me, just enjoying the view.” Magnus winked as he sipped his colorful drink from his place on a barstool. Jace blinked and understood as Alec, Magnus’ boyfriend, and bodyguard stepped into view. 

“I understand Mr. Bane, I’ll go grab Mr. Lightwood’s usual.” Jace hurried away to grab a bottle of domestic beer for the tall dark haired man who was joining Magnus at the bar, dropping a kiss to his lover’s lips on reflex. 

“Here you go Mr. Lightwood.” Jace twisted the top off with a flourish before setting the bottle in front of Alec.

“Thanks, Jace, you know I really like a man who knows how to use his hands.” Alec smiled as he took a long gulp of his beer, Jace found himself absently watching a bead of beer drip down Alec’s chin and throat before he mentally shook himself. 

“Just holler if you need anything else.” Jace plastered on a smile before hurrying to the other end of the bar to help new customers.

“He’s really dense isn’t he?” Magnus commented as he wrapped an arm possessively around Alec’s waist, just holding his lover close as they sipped their drinks and watched the pretty blond twirl bottles around his hands and flirt with his customers. 

“Give him time, he is innocent to everything that is happening here. Maybe we just need to turn up the flirting. He’ll get it soon, I hope.” Alec swooped down to kiss his lover before disappearing into the shadows to make sure everything was safe after all, Magnus had a meeting in 10 minutes and these meetings tended to get a bit tense. 

Magnus adjusted his tie before downing the last of his drink; he slipped a tip underneath the empty glass before he left to head to the office to prepare for his meeting… Sometimes being the most powerful man in the New York underworld was exhausting and it cut into his time with Alec and seducing Jace. 

~~/~~

“Soooo, have they asked you out yet?” Clary plopped down onto the couch in the staff room, dropping her feet onto Jace’s lap as she pulled out her phone. The two were killing time before their shifts began that day. 

“Who are they?” Jace smacked her feet in annoyance but let her keep them on his lap. 

“They… Oh my God, you haven’t even noticed have you?” Clary looked up from her phone in shock. 

“Noticed what? Clary start making sense or get yourself a new footrest.” Jace flicked her feet again, confusion evident on his face. 

“Oh I have to tell Simon, he and Maia will never believe this! Oh, Jace, I love you but bro you are the most obvious person in the world sometimes.” Clary squealed as she dropped a kiss on her brother’s head before dashing from the room, already having her phone pressed to her ear to call Simon. 

“Obvious about what? Ugh that woman,” Jace grumbled as he rose from the couch and headed over to his locker. He opened it with ease and felt his cheek heat up when beautiful red roses greeted him. They were pristine and sitting in a slender vase, a little note nestled between the stems. Jace inhaled the floral scent before he plucked the note free and read the elegant script. 

“For the most beautiful blond angel behind the bar.” Jace read aloud to himself and felt his ears starting to heat up as his blush traveled. 

“Okay then,” Jace found himself beaming as he withdrew one of the roses and clipped it short before managing to pin it to the pocket of his white dress shirt that was apart of his uniform. Jace made sure it was secure and touched the soft petals of the other roses before he shut his locker to head out to start his shift. 

“That’s new,” Alec, commented a few hours later when he made his way to the bar to talk to Jace and get his usual beer. 

“Thank you Mr. Lightwood, a secret admirer left them in my locker today. It was very thoughtful and made my day.” Jace couldn’t help but blush as he touched his rose again, not noticing the beaming smile that appeared on Alec’s face before he wiped it away. 

“You deserve to smile like that all the time Jace, hopefully, your secret admirer will leave you something else tomorrow,” Alec said smoothly. 

“I hope he does as well.” Jace murmured absently before he flashed Alec a small smile and headed down that bar to help someone else. 

“So he loved the roses, that was a nice touch,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear a moment later when he joined his lover at the bar. 

“Gifts seem the way to go, our flirting wasn’t getting anywhere otherwise,” Alec said simply and smiled when Magnus kissed his cheek gently. 

“Tomorrow I’ll leave him something and then soon we will be able to tell him who his secret admirers are,” Magnus promised and tugged his bodyguard onto the dance floor. 

~~/~~

“That’s a nice ear cuff, was it your secret admirer again?” Alec wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious gift from Magnus to Jace, but he had to admit the shining gold looked perfect against his skin and the way smaller chains dangled from the metal made Alec a bit weak. 

“It was, it’s not really my style but I like it a lot… Do you think I should be worried? I mean they are left in my locker here…” Jace worried his lip as he leaned against the bar top to be able to talk to Alec properly. 

“I wouldn’t be worried, maybe you should start looking at the people you interact with at work?” Alec pushed Jace in a better direction and smiled when Jace flushed prettily at the mere thought. 

“That’s a good idea, Clary keeps saying weird things, and mentioning ‘they’ and ‘them’, maybe she can help.” Jace mused and missed Alec’s eyes widening and then a glare was being shot at the redhead who was weaving her way through the crowd with her camera, being the photographer for the club kept her flitting around the dance floor. 

“Yes, perhaps Clary can help. Excuse me I need to find Magnus.” Alec put down his bottle and Jace waved him off with a confused smile but a smile nonetheless. 

~~/~~

“Ah, Mr. Bane? You wanted to see me?” Jace knocked on the open door of Magnus’ office, the pounding bass of the club was muted up here.

“Ah Jace, yes come in, come in.” Magnus beamed as he rose up from his desk, a bandage around his hand that drew Jace’s eye but he didn’t comment. 

“You’re not in trouble, just relax.” Alec sounded amused from where he was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room and somehow knowing Alec was there in the shadows made Jace relax a bit. 

“Take a seat Jace,” Magnus waved his bandaged hand at an empty chair and Jace sank into it, noting the bandages and healing bruises on Alec’s visible skin and he felt concern for the two instantly. 

“Are you both okay? I mean you look hurt…” Jace blurted out and then ducked his head hoping he hadn’t overstepped.

“We’re okay, just an incident that didn’t go as well as we had hoped is all. Thank you for worrying about us.” Magnus said smoothly and Alec had to smother a chuckle at Magnus’ words. Sure an incident was one way to put an all-out attack on Magnus and himself when they went out for coffee one night after a meeting. 

“Alexander here told me about your secret admirer and we believe we can clear up any confusion about who it is,” Magnus said simply, getting Jace’s attention. 

“You can Mr. Bane?” Jace looked up hopeful, feeling the weight of the ear cuff on his right ear more obviously than normal. 

“The roses were from Alexander and that ear cuff was from me,” Magnus said, lips turning up into a smile at Jace’s stunned reaction.

“I-I don’t understand.” Jace stammered out as he looked between the two men with wide eyes. 

“We figured our flirting wasn’t working and we didn’t want to spring asking you to date both of us on you without warning, so gifts were the next step,” Alec answered this time as he walked closer to the other two. 

“Oh, oh! Wow, I uh… I’m really dense huh?” Jace rubbed his neck shyly as he thought back to all their conversations. 

“Just a bit, but it’s endearing.” Magnus felt his lips twitch upwards. 

“So Jace, would you do the honor of going on a date with the two of us and allow us to see where this could lead?” Alec asked formally and Jace looked between the two men, his cheeks a dark red now.

“I, yes I would like that very much.” Jace nodded his agreement and fiddled with the ear cuff again making both men beam. 

“Don’t worry angel, the gifts won’t be stopping,” Magnus promised and Jace just blushed more as Alec let out a small laugh before ducking down to kiss Jace’s heated cheek making Jace squeak and Magnus huff. Magnus stood up and copied the kiss but to Jace’s other cheek and Jace felt like he would explode. He was in for a wild ride with these two and he was also plotting on how to get Clary back for not telling him about any of this!


	9. Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted:
> 
> Can you please do a Malec prompt where Magnus is on a international trip to Italy to kill the current head to become king and once he breaks into the guy’s hotel room he sees Alec there as Alec works in the hotel undercover as a rogue cop. As Alec has a reputation in the crime world, Magnus seduces Alec into helping him through sex. Sex in the living room, Riding? Boypussy! Alec, and lots and lots of dirty talk maybe even some light choking or bondage. Making Alec come a lot.
> 
> kbl55429 wanted dirty/rogue cop Alec so this plays into that as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: hitman Magnus, rogue cop Alec, boypussy!Alec, riding, cowgirl position, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, light choking kink

“I know who you are Mr. Bane,” Alec said between hurried kisses from where he was perched on Magnus’ lap from where the two were in the living room area of the penthouse of the hotel. 

“I know who you are as well Mr. Lightwood, you have quite the reputation.” Magnus shot back and Alec just flushed and moaned when Magnus worried at the skin of his neck while his hands came down and cupped his rear end. 

“You were here to ruin my own hit,” Alec said breathlessly as he ground his hips against Magnus’ feeling the man’s arousal against his groin that throbbed in reply. 

“I was ready to kill you as well, lucky you’re a pretty thing,” Magnus commented and Alec let out a laugh as Magnus tore both their shirts off and pulled Alec closer. 

“You were lucky I found you handsome.” Alec shot back and Magnus plucked Alec’s right nipple making the dark haired man mewl and arch into the touch. 

“I would have had you begging to be bent over within minutes and then you would be screaming my name.” Magnus shot back as he started on Alec’s belt. 

“I’m not a screamer but I have that effect on people.” Alec helped pull his belt free and soon the two were wiggling around until the rest of their clothes were gone and Magnus all but shoved a finger into Alec’s pussy watching as Alec howled and arched violently above him. 

“You like that, of course, you do. So wet already and we’ve barely begun.” Magnus crooned as he hooked his finger and made Alec gasp and writhe above him. 

“I just hope you can back up all your big talk.” Alec grasped Magnus’ cock in his hand and squeezed it teasingly. Magnus moaned and in reply as he slipped a second finger into Alec’s wet folds and spread them wide making his body give a spasm as his eyes glassed over for a moment. 

“Oh, I don’t foresee that as a problem, I can’t wait to make you speechless when I split you open on my cock,” Magnus smirked as he pressed his thumb hard on Alec’s clit and watched as the man above him let out something like a scream as cum gushed out of him, soaking Magnus’ fingers.

“Coming already, my, my Alexander,” Magnus smirked as he easily added a third finger into Alec who clutched at his shoulders with a weak moan as his thighs started to tremble. 

“S-Shut up.” Alec shot back weakly as Magnus started to pump his fingers in and out of his wet pussy making him keen and gasp at the sparks of pleasure that flew through his body. 

“So cute.” Magnus smiled as he leaned up and took possession of Alec’s mouth as he pushed his thumb against Alec’s clit once more and applied more and more pressure. Magnus swallowed down another cry of Alec’s and felt yet another gush of cum soak his fingers as he easily wrung another orgasm out of Alec. 

“Twice on my fingers only, I’m impressed, Alexander.” Magnus smiled and Alec blushed brightly as he gasped quietly for air, chest heaving. 

“Only two on your fingers, my past lovers have done that.” Alec scoffed and let out a yelp when Magnus smacked his ass in warning. 

“I know what you want Alexander, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Magnus lifted Alec’s hips up and positioned his erect cock at Alec’s entrance and Alec let out a wail as Magnus impaled him on his cock without delay. 

Alec gasped and let his head drop back as his head spun, he vaguely felt Magnus wrap his tie around his neck in a makeshift collar but he did notice when Magnus used it to tug him down for a kiss and the action made his cock shift inside of Alec. 

“Come on Alexander, ride my cock.” Magnus purred as he tugged on the tie again, the fabric tightening around Alec’s throat in a way that made Alec throb. He tensed his legs as he lifted himself up and both of them moaned when Alec sank down on Magnus’ cock. 

“Fuck,” Magnus swore as he watched as Alec started to ride his cock, lewd squelching noises filling their target’s hotel room as Alec’s dripping pussy spread wide around Magnus’ cock each time Alec impaled himself downwards. 

Magnus repeated the action of his thumb against Alec’s clit and watched as once more Alec’s body arched as this time cum squirted out of him around Magnus’ cock. Alec whimpered and gasped as Magnus started to snap his hips upwards into his oversensitive pussy. 

“M-Magnus, I can’t, it’s too much.” Alec shook his head as his body was bowed back by the pressure of the tie around his neck and wrapped around Magnus’ hand. 

“Oh, I think you can come one more time for me, Alexander.” Magnus purred as he curled his other hand on Alec’s hips as he kept thrusting his hips upwards into Alec. Alec let out a long keen as his body shook violently as Magnus pounded his pussy roughly and Alec let out a choked noise as his air was slightly cut off and that was all he needed to come again, spurring Magnus’ own orgasm, spilling inside of Alec’s pulsing cunt. 

Alec slumped forward against Magnus’ chest and gasped for air when the tie was pulled away from his throat and he smiled to himself when he felt Magnus stroke his sides and back almost lovingly. 

“So we share the hit and go get a proper bed?” Magnus offered and Alec let out a small laugh.

“Deal.” Alec agreed.


	10. Simon/Jace/Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Raph/Si/Jace. Where Jace was adopted by Luke/Jocelyn and he and Si are childhood friends. When Jace's abusive ex adopted father reappears and Jace starts having panic attacks again, Simon decides to be brave and hire a killer to get rid of Val. He accidentally ends up at head-mafioso!Raphael's office. Raph/Si get together first, then Val gets killed and Si blurts out he loves Jace and that's why he hired a killer and threesome ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Asexual Raphael, mafia boss Raphael, civilians simon and jace, abusive valentine

“Let me get this straight, you.” Raphael waved his hand over Simon’s whole body. “Want to hire me to assassinate Valentine Morgenstern?” 

“Is that so hard to believe? I got here and I have the money.” Simon huffed, trying not to pout. Raphael Santiago was THE Mafia Boss of New York; he took over for Magnus Bane when the man retired to live out his life with the love of his life. His suit was crisp and Simon felt woefully underprepared in his jeans and bomber jacket. 

“You’re just not my usual type of client is all, but if you want him dead so badly then I’m your man.” Raphael felt his lips quirk up at the pouting man in front of him he was rather adorable after all. 

“I just want him to disappear so he can’t hurt… Anyone anymore, he isn’t a good guy.” Simon said feeling his shoulders slump as he remembered how Jace had rocked back and forth and took panicked breathes against his shoulder a week ago when his abusive biological father had waltzed back into town. 

“I’m not a good guy either,” Raphael pointed out.

“Yeah but you don’t stand for abuse of any kind, I did do my research before I found my way to you.” Simon snapped back before sighing and rubbing his forehead. 

“An abuser hm? Tell you what, let me take you to lunch and we’ll discuss my fee.” Raphael rose to his feet and held his hand out to Simon who actually blushed before taking the offered hand and the offered lunch date. 

~~/~~

“So when am I going to meet your new boyfriend?” Jace asked Simon as he jabbed buttons on his video game controller with a bit more force than needed. 

“What? Ah damnit!” Simon yelped and watched as his character died on the screen.

“Victory!” Jace crowed before turning back to face his best friend. 

“I’m not blind, you keep disappearing for lunches or dinners and you always come back with that dopey look on your face.” Jace jabbed Simon in the ribs laughing when Simon giggled and twisted away on reflex. 

“Oh…His name is Raphael and well yeah I guess we’re dating.” Simon murmured as he remembered how shyly the Mafia Boss had handed him flowers at their last dinner and the awkward kiss they shared on the car ride home.

“Good, that’s good. Good for you, you seem happier now.” Jace quickly turned his attention back to the game as a new round started up.

“Yeah, good.” Simon frowned as he absently hit buttons as he watched Jace from the corner of his eye. The blond seemed upset and angry about this turn of events; Simon would have to ask what Raphael thinks. Even when one night a bit too much wine Simon had admitted to his long-term crush on his best friend Raphael had just held his hand and told him he understood. 

~~/~~

“Simon, Simon!” Jace burst into Simon’s apartment; he never knocked anymore and owned a key so he just flew into the flat. 

“Jace, hey whoa what’s wrong?” Simon jumped up off the couch, Raphael sitting up from where he was lounging on the couch and petting his boyfriend’s hair. 

“It’s Valentine, oh god they found him and he's… He’s dead; he died of a heart attack! He’s gone Simon, he’s gone from my life.” Jace sank to his knees and reached for Simon. Simon slipped into Jace’s space and held him close as Jace gasped into his shoulder. 

“Are you okay with it?” Simon asked slowly as he made eye contact with Raphael who was walking into the kitchen to get Jace a cup of water.

“He’s gone Si, he can never hurt anyone again.” Jace gratefully took the water offered by Raphael who was kneeling on the ground with them now uncaring about getting his suit dirty. 

“He will never touch you again Jace,” Simon carded his fingers through the blond’s hair. Raphael and Simon made eye contact and Raphael tilted his head towards Jace in an urging and understanding way. 

“I ahem may not have told you everything about how Raphael and I met… I went to him to hire him… To get rid of Valentine… I couldn’t stand the way he hurt you and was still hurting you, I love you too much for that Jace.” Simon explained looking at Raphael the whole time for support from the Mafia Don. 

“Si, you did all that for me?” Jace gasped as he pulled back in order to look at him and he looked over at Raphael as well at the new information about him. 

“Of course I did, I love you,” Simon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jace let out a soft noise.

“You and Raphael are together though, I don’t understand any of this.” Jace shook his head in confusion and tried to push down his feelings for his best friend who he had tried to be happy every time he entered a relationship. 

“I am well aware of how Simon feels for you and I have accepted it. Our hearts can hold love for more than one person,” Raphael state as he reached out and took hold of Simon’s free hand. 

“Oh, I think I understand… Would we go on dates?” Jace sounded shy and Raphael blinked at the pretty blond. 

“All three of us?” Simon was beaming. 

“All three of us, if that is alright?” Jace looked at Raphael for confirmation. 

“I am agreeable to that.” Raphael used his other hand to take Jace’s hand and the three shared smiles as they knelt on the floor in the wake of Valentine’s death and only happiness remained.


	11. Saphael/Malec + Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: OT5? Saphael as leaders of the Night Children, Malec leaders of the Warlocks (well Alec married into the family). Both couples falling for soft!Jace who owns his own coffee shop. Jace finds himself the object of the affection of literally the four most powerful people in the New York underworld. Ooops...? (Also added bonus if after they figure it out, you fit in some smut of the four mafioso wrecking their innocent pretty boy ;D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don’s Magnus, Alec, Simon and Raphael, coffee shop owner Jace, flirting, banter
> 
> Alas no smut this time either lol for some reason it wouldn't work with me!

“Biscuit!” A cheerful male voice called out as the door to Java Jace chimed as it opened. Clary twirled around, her ponytail almost smacking Jace in the face as she faced the new voice. 

“Magnus!” Clary squealed and hurried over to the two men who had just entered the coffee shop. Jace peered at them while he worked on a coffee order for an overworked looking college kid. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when Clary shifted just enough for him to see the two newcomers. 

The one who had called to Clary was the shortest of the two men, his dark hair was spiked up into a Mohawk style, the dark strands were streaked with red that matched the make up that colored his eyes and polish on his nails. He wore a velvet waistcoat with sinfully tight leather pants and boots, glittering chains dangled from his hips and his presence alone demanded attention. His partner was tall and pale, but he was handsome that much was clear; he had dark eyes and even darker hair that fell messily over his forehead. He wore pure black and a matching leather jacket, there was a strange black tattoo covering one side of his neck and Jace had to look away before he was caught staring. 

“Welcome to Java Jace, what can I get you?” Jace said automatically as he stepped behind the cash till once he handed the student his coffee.

“A medium black coffee and uhh a frappe I think?” A smooth voice said making Jace look up and he came face to face with the tall tattooed man that he had been staring at before. 

“What kind of frappe?” Jace wet his lips as he made words form on his tongue. 

“Uh, caramel I think? Magnus, caramel?” The man called over to Magnus who was chatting away in the corner with Clary.

“Yes dear, caramel please!” Magnus winked at the man he had come in with before turning back to Clary. 

“Right caramel apparently.” The man sounded amused and Jace could clearly see the love in his eyes and felt his heart sink a bit but he forced on a smile, they did make a beautiful couple so he shouldn’t feel too bitter. 

“Okay, that will be $6.50.” Jace rang the orders in and was pleased when the man gave him exact change and if their fingers brushed and he almost swallowed his tongue then he didn’t show it. Jace just smiled up at the handsome man and hurried away to make the coffees, adding extra caramel to the frappe and wished he could add something extra for the black coffee but he couldn’t. 

“Here you are,” Jace slid the two cups over to the waiting man who was just watching Magnus with a small smile on his lips, a look of adoration obvious.

“Thanks, Jace,” The man said peering at the blond’s nametag and put two and two together with the name of the shop. 

“This is really good, damn no wonder Magnus was insistent on stopping here. I’m Alec by the way,” Alec smiled at Jace after a sip of the coffee.

“Thanks for the compliment, I’m glad you both came by as well.” Jace blurted out and felt his cheeks burn and he hurriedly adverted his gaze down to the coffee machine in front of him.

“I think they will be our new coffee shop, or maybe not if Magnus doesn’t stop talking with Clary soon.” Alec sounded amused and Jace let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah she’s a real chatterbox, you should see her and Simon together. I feel bad for Raphael honestly, the poor guy always has to sit through their rambling talks, at least I can work he just has to sit there and not kill her.” Jace laughed fondly as he thought back to the other day that was a common occurrence. 

“Raphael?” Alec mused mainly to himself as he eyed Jace out of the corner of his eye. 

“Weird name and he always wears suits even in the summer. He’s a bit grumpy but he’s a good guy, I actually like him which is weird considering he’s dating Simon of all people.” Jace shook his head, trying to force back the fact that Jace had felt the same heart jumping feeling when he met both couples. 

“Do they come here a lot then?” Alec inquired casually as he sipped at his coffee. 

“Once or twice a week usually, it’s nice to have them here every so often. I hope you and Magnus make this your usual haunt as well.” Jace hoped his voice was even and not showing his hope that the two would come back in more often. 

“I think we will, so don’t forget us alright?” Alec winked and Jace felt his cheeks burn again. 

“I don’t think that will be possible,” Jace said honestly.

“Yeah, Magnus is hard to forget.” Alec conceded and Jace titled his head. 

“You as well, not a lot of people can pull of the neck tattoo.” Jace traced his own neck as he spoke and was pleased to see a pink flush dust Alec’s cheeks.

“Thanks, Jace,” Alec smiled shyly before he relaxed against Magnus when the man slipped an arm around his waist, their wedding bands drawing Jace’s attention to them and he mentally swore. He didn’t realize they were married and why did he flirt with a taken man, oh he hoped Magnus hadn’t heard. 

“Alexander is right, we will be making this place our new go-to coffee shop,” Magnus promised with a wink of his own and Jace knew his cheeks were burning as he realized Magnus had heard every word they said. 

“Good to hear it, you always make things more exciting Magnus.” Clary had rejoined Jace behind the bar and was grinning at the three boys and Jace made a mental note to whack her later, this was a set up if he ever saw one now that he thought about it. 

“We have to be off now biscuit, but it was nice meeting you, Jace. We’ll be seeing you.” Magnus winked again and steered Alec out of the shop, the taller man waving back at Jace and Clary with a fond look on his face. 

“What the hell Fray?” Jace hissed when the two left.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Clary sniffed and smirked at him before sauntering into the back to check on the muffins. 

“That woman will be my death,” Jace muttered as he turned to greet a new customer with his customary smile. 

~~/~~

True to their words Magnus and Alec made Java Jace their new coffee shop, they always seemed to put time aside just to talk with Jace and always left him blushing and feeling like a teenager again whenever they openly flirted with him. 

It was strange though, Simon and Raphael never showed up at the same time as Magnus and Alec, which was a shame because Jace really wanted to let them meet each other. It wasn’t because he wanted to see the picture the four would paint together no sir, but apparently, Jace’s mind could conjure enough images and his right hand helped him out a lot more often than normal. 

It was his day off (at Clary’s insisting) and he was just running errands he had been putting off, he hadn’t even started before he realized he had forgotten his single pair of headphones in the back room of the shop. So with a sigh, he adjusted his path and stepped through the backdoor to Java Jace and started to hunt for his headphones. He couldn’t help himself so he peered through the circular window that separated the front area and the backroom/bakery. 

Jace felt his jaw drop as he spotted the four very men of his night fantasies and walking daydreams during boring hours at work. Alec and Magnus were seated on one side of a table with a few men and woman standing behind them acting like guards for some reason and the same was on the other side where Raphael and Simon were sitting. It looked intense and serious, Jace noticed Clary eyeing them from the front area as she made coffees and Jace knew something was going down and he wanted to know what. He inched the door open a bit, glad he oiled the hinges the other day so it didn’t creak when he pushed on it. 

“So we are in agreement, this will be neutral ground. No one from the Night Children or the Warlocks will come to blows here.” Raphael spoke smoothly as Simon laced their fingers together in silent support.

“We are in agreement, it’s nice we finally hashed this out.” Magnus held his hand out and Raphael shook the offered hand with a small smile. 

“As for Jace, well may the best Don’s win.” Simon leaned forward with a shark-like grin on his lips and Alec’s own twitched up. 

“Oh, we will,” Alec said confidently and Jace stepped back from the door to gather his thoughts. 

He leaned against the wall by the door and pressed his hand to his throat as he thought, mind whirring at the new information. Everyone knew of the Night Children and the Warlocks, they were the ones who ran this city and fuck those four were the Don’s; the leaders and they all seemed to want Jace. That part was what Jace couldn’t wrap his head around. 

Jace straightened himself up and forced back any fear he had. He pushed open the door and strode into his coffee shop and tried not to laugh when the four of them startled and looked at him like they were deer caught in his headlights. 

“Or you could all try dating me together, I’m sure you big bad Mafia Don’s can figure something out. Let me know when you work something else, have a good day.” Jace said smugly and turned on his heel and left the shop, his headphones forgotten but he found he didn’t need them anymore, his mind awhirl with the mere thought of what he just said and what could happen.

“Well I said my piece, the rest is up to them.” Jace stretched his arms above his head as he walked the streets of New York and decided not to overthink it and went about his errands. 

~~/~~

“I’m coming, I’m coming, calm down,” Jace muttered in reply to the ringing of his doorbell a few weeks later, he had just rolled into bed and was getting ready for another night alone in bed but the doorbell interrupted his plans to wallow. He was just in a pair of loose black sleep pants as he shuffled across his flat and opened the door while rubbing his eye with his free hand. 

“Oh, uh hi.” Jace blinked owlishly at the sight of Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Raphael all standing in front of his door, each looking smug like they were cats that got into catnip or something. 

“So I take it you figured something out?” Jace raised an eyebrow.

“We did if you are amenable to it that is. We want to date, all five of us, together.” Magnus said clearly speaking for the group, which made Jace realize they took their time and talked about this in depth. 

“Yeah, okay I think… I think we can make this work, but I’m not one to put out on the first night so prepare to wine and dine me oh great Mafia Don’s of New York.” Jace said primly earning chuckles from the others. 

“Can we at least kiss you?” Simon bounced on his feet like an overexcited puppy. 

“I think we can manage that.” Jace tugged Simon in for a kiss first, taking control of the kiss before breaking it and felt smug at the stunned look on Simon’s face. 

“This will be intense Jace, are you sure?” Alec stepped up next and caressed the blond’s cheek. 

“More than anything, now shut up and kiss me,” Jace smirked and moaned when Alec took possession of his mouth, not letting Jace even have a chance to take control of the kiss as Simon did. When they parted Jace was blushing and panting a bit, but he still was pleased when Magnus swept him into his arms and dipped him like a princess in a movie to kiss him deeply. 

“Okay then, I’m expecting more of that.” Jace poked Magnus’ chest getting a laugh from the glittering man. 

“I’m not, I like kissing but well…” Raphael took Jace’s hands between his own, rubbing his thumbs over the fronts of his hands. 

“That’s totally fine Raphael, if I could kiss you forever I would be content with that.” Jace soothed Raphael and gently pressed their lips together in a tender kiss that had Raphael relaxing.

“Now let me get dressed and we can have our first date, a late dinner sounds good don’t you think?” Jace smiled at the men and knew he was in for a ride but it would be a fun one in many different ways.


	12. Jalec + Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimmycup wanted: I heard you are taking mafia prompts so still so how about Heronlightstar with established cops Jalec and mafia boss Sebby who decides to hand himself over to the police... But the boys decide they will definitely take all the evidence but keep the boss to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Detectives Jalec, Mafia Boss Sebastian

“What is this?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Detective Lightwood placed a box of Chinese takeout in front of him. 

“Lunch?” Alec raised an eyebrow back as he sat down with his own box, chopsticks in hand already. 

“Yes I can see that, but why? It’s been weeks since I turned myself over to you both and yet I’m still in this safe house and not in a jail cell.” Sebastian snagged the food and broke apart his own chopsticks, his hunger getting the better of him. It had been hours since Detective Wayland had for some reason made him fluffy scrambled eggs for breakfast. 

“We have to be careful about feeding our Captain the information you came to us with, it’s a long process,” Alec said simply as he waved his chopsticks before using them to snag another piece of chicken from his own food. 

“If you just brought me to them in the first place this would have been done weeks ago,” Sebastian commented as he thoughtfully chewed his food while looking at Alec. Jace, he could get a read on easily but Alec was something else altogether. 

“Jace and I decided that wouldn’t be the best course of action at all, not everyone in our division is clean after all. If word got back to your group or any opposing groups then well, you would be dead in our morgue before you knew it.” Alec explained patiently, eyes dark as they took in the sight of the slumped shoulders of the blond Mafia Don that was seated across from him. 

“I suppose that makes sense, but why do I only ever see you two?” Sebastian knew he was pressing but his gut was telling him something was different about this whole thing. 

“No one else knows you are here, you’re our dirty little secret I guess you could say.” Alec chuckled like it was an inside joke and Sebastian fought back a blush at the words. 

“I heard Chinese is on the menu for lunch today,” Jace called out as he entered the house, a case of beer under his arm. Alec smiled at his partner and hummed when Jace dropped a kiss to his lips before sitting in his own chair. 

“So what are we talking about?” Jace asked as he popped the tops of three beer can’s and passed them to the other two men at the table. 

“Sebastian is just curious about why he is still here with us and not in a cell someplace,” Alec said simply and Sebastian felt his heart pick up in his chest when both of the Detectives turned to look at him. 

“You came to us and are telling us the information, that makes you ours. No reason to let the others get their grubby hands on you.” Jace stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“So you intend on keeping me like some kept CI?” Sebastian inquired, finding his stomach twisting up at the idea but in a pleasant way and somehow the mere thought of being tossed in a jail cell away from these two was less appealing than ever. 

“Is that a problem?” Alec sipped his beer, eyes trained firmly on Sebastian while Jace ran his foot slowly up and down the other blond’s calf. 

“W-What happens when I run out of things to tell you?” Sebastian’s mouth was dry but the thought of drinking or eating anything right now was hard to stomach, all he could focus on was the way Jace’s foot felt against his leg and the way Alec’s eyes were staring into his very being. 

“Then we’ll still keep you here, you’ll need to be safe after everything is said and done after all,” Jace replied with a smile on his lips and Sebastian sank a bit deeper into his seat as he looked between the two Detectives. 

“So it’s not just the information you want, you also want… Me?” Sebastian tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, he was sure they could hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

“The information is just a bonus really, we aren’t savages if you want to leave then we can set you up in witness protection and you will never see us again…” Alec trailed off as Jace made a face like the mere idea was displeasing to him. 

“I think… I think I’ll stay here with you two, for a while at least.” Sebastian said slowly, sealing his fate but somehow it looked better than the one he had been imaging for quite some time. 

“Great! Now eat up, you’re far too skinny.” Jace said cheerfully as he rested his foot firmly against Sebastian’s leg. Alec’s face broke into a smile and Sebastian found himself smiling and reaching for his food as well. Perhaps this was for the best, he hadn’t had anyone to care about him for a long time, maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Mafia AU, Downworld Mafia boss Magnus, protégé Simon, Warlock Magnus, Vampire Simon, Shadowhunter Alec, ‘captured’ Alec, blood drinking, oral sex, blow job, anal fingering, anal sex, double anal penetration, Conseunal!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Made For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209395) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2)




End file.
